Colapso de crianzas
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Yamato debe llevar a su hija de dos años a una fiesta infantil porque Sora está trabajando. Taichi se pone a saltar en brincolines con todo y su bebé. Ken no puede controlar a su hija enamoradiza y es reprendido por Miyako. Iori es un abogado amargado, pero en ese festejo, nadie puede fallarle, ni siquiera un payaso parecido a Piedmon. [Fic futurista /Sorato/ Para SkuAg]


Este fic tiene dedicatoria, es para **SkuAg** , quien siempre me hace sonreír con sus escritos y me anima a continuar con los míos. En particular, es como la madrina de este pequeño proyecto.

Género.- Comedia absurda, humor, familia/amigos.

Notas.- Solamente hay que destacar que es un fic futurista, ubicado años antes del epílogo. Trata de los elegidos, quienes están estrenándose como padres. Los nombres que utilizo para nombrar a los niños son los mismos que he usado desde que escribo fics, los incluiré en la parte final por si no los conocen. Otra cosa a destacar es que en este fic hay Sorato y el protagonista es Yamato.

* * *

 **Colapso de crianzas**

 _Por CieloCriss_

 _Capítulo 1.-"La infame fiesta de Yuriko Hida"_

Una de las cosas que Yamato Ishida más odiaba en la vida era asistir a las fiestas infantiles a las que invitaban a su hija. Detestaba el sonido de varios niños llorando o riendo, porque esos llantos y esas risas eran poco gráciles comparadas con las de su bebé.

Le irritaban las fiestas temáticas de princesas, superhéroes e, inclusive, digimon, porque siempre había una botarga o un payaso danzando y causándole escalofríos difíciles de olvidar. Pero la razón principal que tenía Yamato para odiar las malditas fiestas de cumpleaños de infantes era el desperdicio de tiempo que éstas significaban.

—Sora— se había quejado esa mañana — ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ir yo?

—Estaré cerrando un desfile de modas, Yama, y no podemos fallarle a Iori.

— ¿Acaso crees que le importa?, ¿a Iori, el abogado sin carisma? — Yamato imaginó al serio de Hida totalmente ajeno y apático ante la celebración de su retoño —. Él también debe de odiar la dichosa fiesta, Sora; además, nuestra hija tiene dos años, no va a disfrutarla, ¡por _kamisama_!, ni siquiera va a recordarla cuando sea mayor.

—Yamato, sé que pasas largos meses sin ver a May por las misiones, pero pasar tiempo con ella también consiste en adaptar tu agenda con la de la bebé.

— ¿Agenda de la bebé?, ¿de cuándo a acá nuestra hija tiene una agenda de actividades, Sora?

— ¿Puedes o no llevar a tu hija a la fiesta? —Preguntó Sora con ese tono capaz de dominar a Yamato.

—Está bien. La llevaré, pero que conste que es una pésima idea— había concluido el astronauta, que recientemente había regresado de una de las misiones que le asignaba regularmente la NASA.

Cuando Sora se fue al desfile de moda, envuelta en un kimono precioso, Yamato estuvo tentando en seguirla y acudir con ella a la pasarela, no obstante, se quedó callado mientras arreglada a su hija para la fiesta. Porque, para el colmo, Biyomon y Gabumon no estaban en casa, sino que habían acudido a una convención de animación y ficción que se celebraba todos los años en un barrio famoso.

Ambos le habían dicho que irían a firmar autógrafos gracias a los libros de Takeru y, sin explicar más, se habían marchado poco antes de Sora, dejándolo perplejo y ligeramente molesto, porque pensaba que los digimon lo acompañarían a la fiesta de la hija de Cody.

Trató de peinar a su hija, de verdad que lo intentó, pero a Mayumi no le gustaba que le pusieran moños y flores en la cabeza. También trató de ponerle un vestido, pero cambió de idea después de ver el reporte del clima, que anunciaba que habría ventisca.

Al final se decidió por un overol azul marino, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y un cubre-vientos carmín, con caperuza. Yamato sonrió al descubrir que su niña parecía caperucita roja.

—Bien, May, es hora de ir a la fiesta— anunció a la bebé, que estaba más entretenida en mirar al gato que Sora había adoptado y llamado _Piximon_.

Yamato iba a recoger la pañalera, el paraguas, la carriola y el sinfín de objetos que necesitaba para trasladarse con la niña, cuando escuchó el timbre y fue abrir.

Tras el recibidor encontró a su hermano Takeru, quien lucía un rostro de angustia y llevaba de la mano a su hijo de cuatro años.

—Hermano…

Con sólo verle la expresión, Yamato supo que las cosas con Takeru no estaban bien y que necesitaba de su ayuda.

— ¿Qué pasó esta vez? — preguntó ensombrecido. Su hermano menor llevaba un desastre de vida de adulto desde que había quedado viudo, estaba estudiando una maestría y tenía un hijo que era más travieso que los Ishida-normales; para el colmo, ni él, ni la hermana de Taichi (que llevaban _años_ enamorados) parecían tener ganas de formalizar.

—Me han invitado a una expo de anime para la firma de autógrafos de mi primer libro, ya sabes, el que habla de nuestros digimon, pero no me acordaba de que hoy es la fiesta de Yuriko-chan, ya sabes, la nena de Iori.

—Ajá…

—Invité a todos nuestros digimon y tendré un _stand_ , no puedo faltar.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Hikari no irá a la fiesta porque tiene un curso de pedagogía, así que no puedo pedirle que lleve a mi hijo, entonces…

—Quieres que yo lleve a mi sobrino.

—Sí… le mandé un mensaje a Sora y me dijo que llevarías a Mayumi— explicó el rubio Takaishi —. No puedo quedar mal con Iori, además, Seiyuro se pondría triste si falta a la fiesta de su amiga, ¿verdad, Sei?

El padre quiso corroborar con su hijo, pero éste había cambiado de lugar, al parecer, el niño de cuatro años había aprovechado la plática de los hermanos para entrar a la casa de sus tíos para rayar la pared del recibidor con un plumón de tinta negra, indeleble.

Con letras deformes y occidentales, el pequeño había escrito su nombre en la pared.

—Mira, tío Yamato, ya sé escribir mi nombre, papá me enseñó.

— ¡Sei, te dije que no estuvieras de _graffitero_! —Regañó Takeru.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, caminó hacia su sobrino con la mayor calma que pudo y le quitó el marcador.

— ¡Pero tío! —Se quejó el infante — ¡Pensaba mostrarle a Yuri-chan que sé escribir mi nombre!

Yamato Ishida calló a su sobrino con la mirada, bien sabía que era la figura autoritaria más cercana que tenía el niño, ya que Takeru era demasiado débil cuando de disciplina se trataba.

—Lo lamento, hermano, me aseguraré de repintar la pared y le pediré disculpas a Sora.

—Olvida eso— suspiró Yamato —Me haré cargo de Seiyuro, pero tienes qué pensar en ser más estricto con el pequeño demonio.

—Sí, claro— acordó Takeru, aunque no parecía demasiado seguro de las recomendaciones de su hermano —. Aquí están las cosas de Sei— entregó una mochila de angelitos —, y te dejo los números de emergencia, no quiero darte problemas como la última vez.

Yamato pestañeó con disgusto. Recordó que la última vez que lo habían dejado a cargo de Seiyuro, había habido un desastre en el centro comercial… en aquellas épocas, meses atrás, Ishida se había dejado llevar por el rostro inocente de su sobrino, que se parecía mucho al de su hermano aunque tenía una personalidad distinta, loquísima, inaguantable.

—Sei, prométeme que te portarás bien en la fiesta de Yuriko y harás caso de tu tío.

—¡No te preocupes, papá!, le pediré a Yuri-chan que sea mi novia y nos casaremos en el Digimundo —dijo el pequeño, dando saltos alrededor de su padre y tío.

—No, Sei, eso no— pidió el padre —. Lo que quiero es que te portes bien, no que te desposes, ¿queda claro?

—¡Pero si yo siempre me porto bien! —Aseguró el chico —. Tío, ¿puedo ir a saludar a mi primita?

—Está bien— dijo Yamato, rendido por la fatalidad. Al parecer, su destino era pasar ese hermoso día de fin de semana yendo a una fiesta infantil con su primogénita y, lo que era peor, con su bonito sobrino mal-portado —. Takeru, ve a tu expo anime o lo que sea.

—¡Hermano, es el comienzo de mi carrera!

—El comienzo de tu carrera sería estar en una feria del libro internacional, Takeru, y eso lo podrías lograr aceptando los contactos de Taichi.

—No, qué va, lograré que todos lean mis libros por mí mismo— se entercó Takaishi, mirando el reloj en su _smartphone_ —¡Ah!, debo irme, hermano, gracias por cuidar de Sei, ¡te recompensaré!

Y sin decir más, Yamato vio que su hermano desaparecía del recibidor, de su apartamento y del edificio. Suspiró.

El día iba a ser largo. Muy largo.

* * *

Una hora después, Yamato Ishida llegó a la fiesta de Yuriko, la única hija del abogado amargado, también conocido como Iori Hida.

La familia Hida, que vivía en unos suburbios cercanos, tenía una casa amplia, con un dojo integrado y un gran jardín, donde parecía que se llevarían a cabo las festividades del tercer aniversario de la festejada, una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que hablaba muy poco pero era popular entre los niños, o, al menos, eso pensaba Yamato, ya que su sobrino aseguraba que se casaría con la mocosa.

—Nos escaparemos de la guardería— le contaba Seiyuro mientras iban en el auto —. Y jugaremos a la casita _toooodo_ el día, luego nos reiremos de Kyo, porque yo seré el papá, Yuri-chan la mamá y él una patata.

Ishida negó. ¿Qué clase de niño de cuatro años hablaba de casarse con una niña de tres con tanta facilidad?, ¿qué clase de niño había traído al mundo su hermano?; cada vez que pensaba eso, miraba hacia su nena de dos años, quien parecía entretenida destrozando una muñeca que le había comprado regresando de su misión espacial.

' _¿Será normal que la destruya?, ¿por qué mi hija es una_ Terminator _de muñecas?, y pensar que en la juguetería dijeron que era la más popular del mercado?'._

Cuando llegaron, Yamato acomodó a su hija en la carriola. Por un momento, intentó quitarle la muñeca, pero Mayumi jaló el juguete con tanta fuerza que terminó cortándole la cabeza, lo que causó la risa desenfrenada de la niña, quien solía reír poco.

—¡Mi primita decapitó a la muñeca! —gritó Seiyuro.

—¡Ti! — fue lo dijo la bebé Mayumi, conforme con su acción.

—Calla, Sei, no hagas sonar a mi hija como una criminal— reprendió Yamato.

—Tío, ¿la muñeca Candy renacerá en forma de digihuevo?

—No, Sei, no, los juguetes no tienen vida, ¿cómo puedes compararlos con los digimon?

Pero Seiyuro Takaishi ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando su tío Yamato le había respondido de manera tan desconsiderada.

—¿No tienen vida? ¿ _Toy's Story_ es mentira? —lloriqueó a su tío, jalándole el pantalón. Yamato quedó helado.

—Este… yo… la verdad es que…

—¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

—Sigues siendo un pésimo tío, Yama-chan— interrumpió Taichi Yagami, quien, así como Yamato, estaba frente a la casa de los Hida.

—Estúpido Tai— se quejó Yamato, bloqueando las orejas de su sobrino ante la ofensa que él mismo había lanzado en contra de su mejor amigo.

Miró a Taichi con recelo, éste llevaba en brazos a su hijo, que parecía un gorilita porque trepaba por el cuerpo de su padre como un auténtico simio. De la mano, el diplomático llevaba al hijo de Hikari, Toshiro, que era de la edad de Seiyuro pero unas veinte veces mejor portado.

—Sei, los juguetes viven en tu imaginación, ¿cierto, Toshi? — quiso ayudar Taichi.

—Sí, en la cabecita— acordó el hijo de Kari, que era de piel pálida y cabello castaño, como la madre.

Inmediatamente, Seiyuro se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Ya sabía— dijo el rubito. Yamato, de nuevo, puso los ojos en blanco y tocó el timbre de la casa de los Hida.

* * *

—¡Es mejor que Digimonlandia! —Exclamó Seiyuro Takaishi cuando la señora Hida los hizo pasar al jardín.

Toshiro Yagami asintió y su pequeña boca se le abrió un poco, como si no pudiera contener la emoción.

—Vayan a jugar, niños— les sugirió Taichi. No se los tuvo que repetir, los dos nenes se fueron corriendo directo a una piscina de pelotas y saltaron sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

Yamato suspiró. Su nivel de emoción se asemejaba al cuerpo de la muñeca que acababa de destruir su Mayumi-chan.

En verdad, esa fiesta debía haberle costado a los Hida un dineral. El embajador soltó varios "woooo", como si estuviera entusiasmado y luego se puso a alzar a su hijo como si éste fuera una pelota.

—¿Has visto, Taik?, ¡hay una mesa para pintar! —El bebé se reía por el sinnúmero de colores que había frente a él —¡Y un brincolín! ¡Nos encanta saltar en los trampolines!

Taik, el nene gorilita, volvió a reír y aplaudió. Yamato detestaba que el hijo de su mejor amigo fuera tan simpático, por inercia miró a su bebé, pero ésta estaba más entretenida mirando el cielo nublado.

—¡Yama, mira, regalan algodón de azúcar! ¡Hay un payaso pero, como lo supuse, la fiesta es temática de las princesas!

—Das pena, suenas como si fueras un niño.

—¡Pero mira!, hasta tienen una caseta para tomarse fotos instantáneas, un carrusel, un castillo, ¡y ve!, la tarta es enorme, de tres pisos, ¿sabías que la cocinó Mimi y como no pudo venir, Daisuke la trajo en el avión?

Ishida bufó, comenzó a exasperarse y sintió ganas de golpear a Yagami, pero por suerte, de nueva cuenta llegó la esposa de Iori, esta vez la acompañaba el mismo abogado y la festejada, que llevaba puesto un vestido pomposo, de color azul cielo.

—Taichi-san, Yamato-san, muchas gracias por venir, significa mucho para nosotros— los tres Hida hicieron una reverencia y Yamato, dentro de sí, se sintió incómodo porque lo reverenciaran por asistir a una fiesta que en el fondo detestaba.

Taichi les sonrió, le cedió el regalo a Yuriko. Yamato hizo lo propio, ya que, por suerte, Sora pensaba en todo y ya tenía preparado un gran paquete con un moño para la cumpleañera.

—Muchas gachias, señod papá de Sei.

—No, Yuri-chan, no es el papá de Seiyuro, es tu tío Yamato— corrigió Iori un poco apenado.

—¡Va!, es lo normal, Iori— interrumpió Tai —Yama-chan pasa largos meses lejos de Odaiba, te aseguro que ni su hija lo reconoce.

—¿Te callas, Taichi? —comentó Yamato, tenía ganas de ahorcar a su mejor amigo, pero como estaba enfrente de los niños no lo hizo.

—¡Es broma, es broma!, ¿verdad que nunca olvidarías a tu papá, preciosa Mayumi-chan?

La rubita miró al embajador con indiferencia. Pestañeó de forma grácil y se abrazó del cuerpo de la muñeca sin cabeza.

—Ta… Taikkk— fue lo que dijo, apuntando al hijo de Taichi Yagami, quien seguía trepado en su padre.

—¡Maymaymay! —Respondió bebé Yagami entusiasmado.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Sintió que algo le ardía en el vientre. Eran celos. Celos de padre. El bebé simpático y gorilita de su mejor amigo le daba celos.

—¡Qué tiernos!, ya te digo, hay que comprometerlos, te apuesto a que se van a enamorar.

—¡Cállate! —gritó de nuevo Ishida, totalmente descontrolado. Sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia los Hida y les dijo: —Muy bonita fiesta, gracias por la invitación. Voy a buscar dónde sentarme L-e-j-o-s de Yagami.

—Sí, por supuesto— respondió Iori, con una gotita de sudor. De la nada sacó una charola y ofreció gorritos de fiesta —Toma al menos uno para tu bebé.

Yamato gruñó, tomó los gorritos y se encaminó rumbo a las mesas, que rodeaban las atracciones de la fiesta y las decenas de niños gritando. Por suerte, Taichi no lo siguió, pero lo escuchó reírse a lo lejos. 'Estúpido Taichi', renegó por dentro, pero luego se enfocó en conseguir un buen lugar dónde sentarse.

A Yamato le molestaba la facilidad con la que Tai daba en el blanco de sus problemáticas. Era verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero también era cierto que era un padre y esposo entregado, al menos eso le decía Sora cuando estaba de buen humor.

Además, era capaz de dejar su trabajo en cualquier momento, pero era su misma esposa quien insistía en que no tenía qué renunciar a nada. No quería ser un padre ausente, como su propio progenitor, aunque si se fijaba, él no tenía nada qué reclamarle a su viejo.

—¿Será que tú tendrás cosas qué reclamarme cuando seas mayor, cielito? — Preguntó el padre, sacando a su hija de la carriola, para doblarla y que no hiciera bulto.

—¡Papi! — fue la respuesta de la nena, quien se abrazó a Yamato y lo dejó rojo de la emoción.

—Así debes comportarte, May, pero debes dejar que otros vean lo adorable que eres, ¿vale?

Ella no le respondió, comenzó a jugar con la corbata de su padre, ya que la misma Sora había elegido esa prenda para que la vistiera su marido. A Yamato le había parecido ridículo llevar una corbata a una fiesta infantil, pero ahora que estaba ahí y veía a Iori tan formal, agradecía lo precavida que era su mujer.

'¿De dónde conocían los Hida a tantas personas?', Yamato tuvo problemas para encontrar rostros conocidos, pero por suerte, en una mesa, al fondo del jardín, divisó la presencia ausente de Koushiro Izumi.

El pelirrojo, padre de una niña todavía más pequeña que Mayumi, parecía tremendamente aburrido. En un brazo cargaba con su bebé y con el otro le picaba al celular.

Yamato pensó que estaba salvado. Era mejor sentarse con tan apático personaje que con el loco de Taichi, por eso miró a todos lados y, al notar que Tai no lo seguía ni espiaba, corrió hacia el escondite donde estaba Koushiro y le saludó.

—Ah, Yamato, hola— dijo, muy concentrado en su celular. Ishida quiso asomarse a la pantalla, pero Izumi escondió el móvil.

¿Era que su ex compañero de aventuras trabajaba remoto con el celular?, ¿no se le llamaba a eso obsesión?, aunque bueno, Yamato no lo culpaba, era más productivo que estar ahí sin hacer nada.

—¿Te han hecho venir, Koushiro?

—No podía fallarle a Iori.

De nuevo lo mismo. Sora lo había detallado, que no podía fallarle a Hida. ¿Qué clase de invitación había hecho el abogado sin carisma?

—Sí, claro, lo mismo pensé— mintió Ishida, observando con fastidio su alrededor.

La mesa estaba mitad llena o mitad vacía, o al menos eso parecía, porque estaba lleno de cosas de bebés y abrigos.

—¿Hay alguien sentado contigo?

—Jyou, pero su hijo se ha caído del resbaladero y ha ido a curarle.

—Ah— respondió Yama, recordando lo horriblemente agudos que eran los llantos del hijo de Kido —, ese crío es algo torpe.

—No se lo digas a Jou.

—¿Y vino Jun? —Yamato sintió escalofríos al decir ese nombre. Aunque su ex pretendiente ya no lo quería, seguía siendo incómodo que se hubiera casado con Jyou, sobre todo porque la mujer seguía siendo fan de los Lobos y además quería casar a su hijito con su nena.

—No, creo que tuvo otro compromiso, así que no te preocupes, puedes sentarte sin que te dé un infarto.

Yamato aflojó cuerpo y se sentó con su hija en brazos; May se entretuvo jaloneando las capas de cobijas con las que Koushiro había cubierto a su bebé.

Apenas se le veían los ojos, unos ojos negros igualitos a los de su padre, quien criaba solo a la niña porque había perdido a su mujer.

—Mayumi-chan está enorme — hizo la observación.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de Osen-chan, la tienes cubierta con decenas de mantas.

—Hace frío, no puedo arriesgarme a que pesque un resfriado— explicó e Ishida no contraatacó, porque era bien conocido que la niña era de salud frágil.

—¿Y qué se supone que se hace en las fiestas infantiles?, ¿esperar a que partan la tarta?

—Ni idea. No entiendo para qué festejan a los niños cuando son tan pequeños, pero claro, vine porque no podía fallarle a Cody.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Yamato le sacó a Koushiro en esos momentos, ya que éste volvió a sacar su celular y siguió haciendo algo en él. May meció a la hija de Izzy, quien no tardó mucho en quedar dormida, lo que agradeció el rubio, porque le daba inquietud sentirse observado por esos enormes ojos ónix de la bebé pelirroja.

—Bien, supongo que ya puedo relajarme un poco.

Pero Yamato Ishida hizo mal en pensar eso, ya que la fiesta infantil más traumática de su vida apenas acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Sí, acababa de comenzar, pero él no se había dado cuenta de eso, al menos no hasta que una niña de anteojos con un vestido más ampón que el de la cumpleañera se paró frente a él.

—¡Cásate conmigo, señor papá de Sei! —Ordenó con una vocecita perspicaz que a Yamato le penetró en el tímpano.

¿Qué mierdas le pasaba el mundo?, ¿esa no era la hija de Ken y Miyako?, ¿lo estaba confundiendo con Takeru?, ¿quería casarse con el señor papá de Sei?

—¿Eh?

—Esta es una fiesta de princesas y tú eres mi príncipe, ¡yo te elijo, hum! —exigió la niña de cabello azuloso. Matt sudó frío, la nena de cinco años lo estaba apuntando con enjundia, con una fuerza sobrenatural que daba miedo.

—¡Kurumi! ¡Deja de decir eso! —Ken Ichijouji salió de la nada (en realidad salió de debajo de una mesa) —Te he dicho que no te sueltes de mi mano, ¡estás castigada!

—¡Príncipe señor papá de Sei, sálvame del rey maloso! —Chilló la niña. Ken la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

—Hijita, ese no es el señor papá de Sei, es su hermano, el tío Yamato, acuérdate, además, no es tu príncipe y si es que lo fuera, ya estaría muerto o en prisión, ¿queda claro?

—¿Qué? —se quejó Ishida.

—Buenas tardes, Yamato-san— como si no hubiera dicho nada de lo anterior, Ken lo saludó con amabilidad y al rubio se le retorcieron las tripas —. Lo lamento, Kurumi está en la edad de enamorarse de todo el mundo, vamos, hija, mamá te está llamando.

Kurumi Ichijouji se negó y se abrazó a una de las piernas de Yamato. Mayumi, que estaba sentadita en la mesa, sacó un extraño bufido.

—No papi, es que yo lo amo, ¡te amo, tío Yamato que no es el señor papá de Sei! — Gritó y Ken se golpeó la frente con la palma —¡Lo amo y soy una princesa más bonita que Yuri-chan!

Justo con ese grito, la música infantil pareció detenerse un momento, de modo que todos los invitados escucharon el berrinche de la niña.

"Qué vergüenza, ese padre no sabe hacer que su hija se comporte bien", se escuchó que decían.

"Deja al padre, el otro, del que la niña dice estar enamorada, debe ser un enfermo sexual".

"¿Será que llamamos a la policía, Iori-san?".

"¡Eh!, ¡no no no!, aquí no ha pasado nada", se oía que respondía con incomodidad el abogado que ese día no estaba tan amargado.

Yamato estaba sudando frío. Ken estaba en pánico.

—Ken, voy a quitarla— dijo el rubio.

—No la toques, creerán que eres un depravado, ¿no has oído?, llamarán a la policía.

—¡Tú eres policía!

—¡Pero ellos no lo saben!

—Kurumi-chan, lo siento, pero basta de berrinches, haz caso a tu papá— dijo Yamato, pero la niña lo apretó más fuerte.

—¡Eres mi príncipe! ¡Mío!

—¿Por qué no la quitas de encima, Ken?

—Siento que me odiará para siempre si lo hago, Miyako es quien lidia estas cosas…

—¡La niña está fuera de control! —renegó Yamato, buscó ayuda externa, pero el único que estaba cerca era Koushiro, quien inmediatamente negó, como queriendo decir "ni se te ocurra".

—Kurumi, si dejas de encapricharte, te compraré un juguete nuevo, ¿te parece?, tío Yamato no es un juguete, es un adulto y las niñas no tienen príncipes adultos.

—¡Es mi príncipe, rey papi feo! —renegó la infante.

—Feo… ¡me ha dicho feo! —Ken pareció desinflarse, Yamato se exasperó más.

—¡Ken! —reclamó Yamato, al sentir que Kurumi trepaba sus piernas y tenía la intención de agarrarle la cara con sus manitas chamagosas de dulces.

Sin embargo, eso no llegó a suceder. Mayumi saltó a las piernas de su padre, reclamando su trono y tumbó a Kurumi de un golpe, quien empezó a llorar.

—¡May-chan me pegó!, ¡buaaaaaaaaaa!

Yamato suspiró y abrazó a su niña con ansias. Por un instante le pareció ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en su nena de dos años, pero no quiso pensar al respecto.

—¡Es el colmo, Ken!, te dije que cuidaras de Kurumi mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Zet, ¿y ve lo pasa?, ¡han montado el show del siglo! ¡Siento que le hemos fallado a Iori! —Ishida nunca se había sentido tan contento de ver a Miyako como en ese momento, hasta que… —Hola Yamato, ¿se puede saber dónde está Sora? ¿Y por qué no supiste lidiar con la situación?, Kurumi se enamora de medio mundo desde hace una semana, no puede ser posible que hayan montado tamaño espectáculo, es el colmo.

—Disculpa, pero yo nada más acepto los regaños de Sora— renegó.

—¡Como sea!, ¿dónde está Sora?, no, espera, mejor le llamo por celular— Miyako hizo que Ken cargara a Zetaro, el hijo menor de ambos y, en cambio, agarró de la mano a la primogénita. —Vamos a tener una plática larga, hija, no te puedes enamorar otra vez ni del perro, ni de tu peluche, ni del conserje ni de Yamato, ¿has entendido?

—¡Buuuuaaa! ¡Pero es que tío Yamato es guapo!

—¿Estoy al nivel del perro y de un peluche? —se indignó Yamato, sin soltar a Mayumi, quien seguía afanosa defendiendo su territorio paternal.

—No olvides al conserje— recordó Koushiro, con aparente seriedad pero profunda malicia.

—Y Ken, espero que al menos puedas cuidar de Zet mientras regreso, ¡es el colmo!, debes de ser más disciplinado con los niños, ya me cansé de ser la que los regaña, en nuestra casa debería haber reglas— y tras el discurso, Miyako se fue arrastrando a la llorosa Kurumi, en tanto que la mesa quedó en silencio.

Yamato resopló.

'May, mi princesa, me salvaste de la niña loca', pensó el astronauta.

'Espero que mi hija no saque una personalidad tan espantosa como la de la niña de Miyako', eso debió haber pensado Koushiro antes de seguir tecleando en el celular.

Sin embargo, Ken Ichijouji no sólo pensó, sino que fue más allá: tuvo una revelación.

—Miyako tiene razón, en nuestra casa debe haber reglas— inmediatamente después, con todo y bebé en brazos se sentó en la mesa y, mirando hacia Koushiro dijo: —¿Me pasas las servilletas y los mantelitos?

El pelirrojo así lo hizo, sin prestar mucha importancia a lo que iba pasar. Ni él ni el rubio parecieron interesados en la expresión de grandeza que mostró el ex Káiser cuando sacó de su bolsillo su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en las servilletas.

—Lo tengo más claro que nunca. Hoy nacerá el Código de Ética la Familia Ichijouji.

—Popó— fue lo que dijo su hijo menor, un bebé de 12 meses o apenas más.

—¡Ejem!, ¡Zet, te acaban de cambiar el pañal! ¡Tus desechos pueden esperar, la inspiración para el código de ética no!

(…)

Yamato y Koushiro prefirieron fingir que no oyeron el resto de esa conversación.

—Las hijas de Cody y Ken me dicen "señor papá de Sei", es una humillación, solo estuve un par de meses ausente.

—Lo niños son malos recordando, a mí ni siquiera me identifican.

—¡Tío Izzy, _miá_ , ya _shané_! —Jyou y su hijo regresaron a la mesa, Koushiro se sonrojó porque le habían dicho "tío Izzy", Yamato pujó.

—El hijo de Joe debe ser una excepción, su torpeza física queda anulada por su agraciada memoria.

—¿Qué dices, Koushiro-kun? —Los lentes del médico de los elegidos brillaron.

—No, no decía nada— Izumi miró hacia el pequeño, que estaba lleno de banditas —Me alegra que estés mejor, Doguen-chan, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos?

— _Poque eshtán shuchios._

—No, Doguen, no digas que tus amigos son sucios— corrigió el papá.

Yamato coincidió con el pequeño Kido. Los niños eran sucios, incluso su nena lo era. Aun así, que un crío tan chico lo dijera sonaba a que éste no tenía muchos amigos, no en balde Takeru le había dicho que Seiyuro siempre terminaba de pleito con el hijo de Joe y…

—¡MIERDA! —Exclamó, de repente, Yamato.

—¡Yamato!, ¿no nos vemos en meses y lo primero que haces es decir una grosería delante de mi hijo? —renegó Joe.

—¿¡DÓNDE QUEDÓ SEIYURO!?

Súbitamente había recordado que esa fiesta consistía no sólo en cuidar de su hija, sino de su sobrino, por lo que se levantó de la mesa y, junto con Mayumi, salió disparado hacia los juegos.

Había pasado largos minutos sin saber de Sei, con eso bastaba para tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Lejos de donde estaba Yamato Ishida, un trío de cuatroañeros estaba reunido cerca del castillo de la princesa –hecho de cartón.

Los tres se asomaban por la ventanita de la pequeña construcción, parecían muy ensimismados con espiar.

—¿Ya viste, Kyo?, Sei dice que es malo— el hijo de Hikari, Toshiro, apuntó a una figura a lo lejos.

—Los payasos son buenos— defendió Kyo, el hijo de Daisuke.

—Este no. Es Piedmon, es un digimon malo que una vez le pegó a mi papá.

—¿Y a tu papito le dolió?

—Papito estaba chiquito y Angemon lo salvó, ahora que el payaso malo ha vuelto, nosotros debemos proteger la fiesta de Yuri-chan.

—Es que no vinieron los digimons— agregó Toshi.

—Se fueron a _fismar autófragos_ con mi papito— explicó Sei —Pero tengo un plan.

—¡Yo le pegaré fuerte! ¡fush! ¡Splash! ¡zapt! —imaginó Kyo, sacando los puños, como un verdadero Motomiya.

* * *

—No me la puedo creer, es el colmo de la inmadurez— fue lo primero que dijo Yamato Ishida cuando vio que Taichi Yagami y Daisuke Motomiya se habían apoderado de trampolín de los niños y ahora competían para ver quién saltaba más alto.

El pobre bebé Taiki, que también estaba en el brincolín, rebotaba de un lado al otro con una sonrisota, pero Yamato de inmediato lo rescató, por miedo a que la pobre criatura quedara sin neuronas.

Dejó al bebé y a Mayumi en una especie de corralito donde sólo había bebés y de inmediato mandó a Tai:

—Imbécil, baja de ahí.

—¿Por qué bajaste a Taik?, se estaba divirtiendo— reclamó el diplomático.

—Porque es una estupidez que lo hayas subido, se puede golpear.

—No pasa nada, tiene la cabeza dura y lo estaba vigilando— explicó Tai, dando un giro.

—¡Hola Yamato! —saludó, por su parte, Daisuke, mientras hacía maromas en el aire.

—Como sea, está en el corralito, mejor dime dónde demonios está Seiyuro.

—Si no sabes tú, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo? —Tai saltó hacia el césped y casi le cayó encima a Yamato, quien, como era muy ágil, pudo esquivar el ataque en forma de aterrizaje.

—Estaba con tu sobrino.

—¿Con Toshiro?, bueno, quizás, pero no sé dónde está Toshi.

—¿Y cómo puedes decirlo tan calmado?, perdimos a nuestros sobrinos.

—Sí, bueno, no sería la primera vez.

—¡Cállate, Tai!

En esos momentos, Motomiya fue a dar afuera del corral y cayó encima de Taichi, que se partió de la risa unos instantes. El chef y empresario millonario se levantó entre risas y abrazó con un brazo a Ishida.

—Apuesto a que sus chicos están con mi hijo, Kyo es un líder innato, deben estar jugando por ahí.

Yamato pensó que Daisuke era ingenuo. ¿Líder? ¿Su hijo?, eso era lo de menos cuando se jugaba con Seiyuro Takaishi, el niño con la imaginación más peligrosa del planeta.

—No es que le dé la razón a Yamato, pero mejor vamos a buscarlos, no quiero que pase lo del centro comercial otra vez— Taichi se rascó la espalda — _Auch_ , mañana estaré adolorido, la edad ya pesa, sobre todo si se pone uno a saltar como crío.

Daisuke se rió.

—Si no tienes condición ya no serás mi líder, Taichi.

—Eso quisieras— dijo Tai.

Yamato cruzó un par de palabras con la niñera que vigilaba a los bebés del corral -tipo _rugrats_ \- para que le echara un ojo a su hija. Agradeció que los Hida hubieran gastado tanto dinero como para contratar nanas en las atracciones.

Cuando estaban a punto de emprender la búsqueda, un grito despavorido estremeció a Ishida. Luego, la piscina de pelotas se rompió y millares de pelotas salieron de las redes y comenzaron a causar estragos en el jardín, hacienda caer a los invitados al suelo.

—¡Te vencimos, Piedmon malo! —se oyó que decían a coro unas voces infantiles.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la boca. Era Seiyuro. Taichi soltó un "jeje" nervioso. Lo acompañaba Toshiro. Fue Daisuke quien soltó la frase más compleja al reconocer a su hijo entre el grupo de agresores: "¡Le hemos fallado a Iori!".

Y su frase sonó a lamento, mientras, por su parte, en el centro de la fiesta, tres niños mosqueteros hacían que el payaso de la fiesta tropezara encima de la tarta de tres pisos, llena de princesas y hadas madrinas.

* * *

Después de la desgracia, la calma tardó en retomarse en la caótica fiesta de la pobre Yuri-chan.

La niña –con justa razón- se había echado a llorar al ver que el payaso le había destruido su pastel, ese que le había mandado por avión su tía Mimi de Nueva York. Después, cuando había metido la mano en el betún y se lo había llevado a la boca, Yuriko fue recuperando la sonrisa hasta que su padre, muerto de la decepción, la quitó de ahí para que se pudiera limpiar el desorden.

—Es que se parecía a Piedmon, tío Matt— excusó en Sei, el hijo de Takeru —¿Verdad que sí?, teníamos qué salvar a Yuri-chan.

Toshiro y Kyosuke asentían frenéticamente.

—¡Era malo y feo! —Concordó Kurumi Ichijouji —Me tenían qué salvar a mí también.

Kyosuke Motomiya y Seiyuro Takaishi le sacaron la lengua a la niña, quien hizo un puchero y los empujó antes de marcharse, indignada. Toshiro sólo observó.

—No me importa, irán a pedirle una disculpa al tío Cody, a Yuriko-chan y al señor payaso— regañó Yamato.

—¡Pero es que tío!

—Pero es que nada, Sei, voy a tener qué decirle a tu padre que te castigue.

—Yamato, pobre chico, con pedir disculpas es suficiente— se enterneció Taichi.

—También deberías decirle a Hikari, y tú a tu esposa, Daisuke.

—Eh, sí, yo…— Daisuke tomó de la mano a su hijo y fue retrocediendo, como si quisiera huir.

—No debes ser tan amargado, Yamato, solo son unos niños— le peleó Tai —. Enserio que compadezco a la pobre de Mayumi-chan por tener un padre tan cascarrabias, ya le he dicho a Sora que te van a salir arrugas si sigues con ese genio.

Yamato no perdió la calma, solo miró a Taichi con odio. ¿Arrugas?, ¿a él?, era más fácil que le salieran a todos los antiguos elegidos antes que a él.

—¿Cascarrabias?, por supuesto que no, sólo soy un padre responsable, no voy a dejar que un padre que sube a su hijo de dos años a un trampolín me diga cómo criar a mi hija y a mi sobrino.

—Pues tus técnicas de crianza son fallidas, mi sobrino se porta mejor que el tuyo, jajaja.

—Es porque lo educa Hikari, tú sólo lo presumes, pero espera a que crezca tu hijo, apuesto que será indomable.

—¡Hey, hey, hey!, con mi Taik no te metas, ¡es el niño más adorable del mundo mundial!, en todo caso, tu pequeña también se portará mal, ¡será igual de loquilla que Sora en el preescolar!, es que tú no la conociste, pero era una fiera.

—¡No te metas con MI Sora y MI bebé!

Para esa altura de la discusión, varios invitados los habían rodeado como si hubiera un ring de pelea de por medio. Inclusive, Koushiro filmaba la escena, había dejado en el suelo a su bebé, quien se había sentado encima de sus cobijas y se chupaba el dedo. Zetaro, el niño de Ken, caminaba con torpeza alrededor de la pelirrojita, como si sintiera adoración por la misma.

Miyako y Kurumi también se habían asomado y gritaban " _Kyyyyaaa_ " en cada contraataque; Daisuke y su hijo se habían escondido en la mesa donde Ken, ajeno al mundo, seguía redactando el primer volumen del Código de Ética para regular el comportamiento de su familia, especialmente de su revoltosa hija mayor.

Jou tuvo el valor de acercarse a Yamato y Taichi al ver que Cody estaba a punto de colapsar porque la fiesta era un desastre. Le causó pena verlo con los ojos vidriosos mientras cargaba a su hija, quien todavía se lamía las manos llenas del betún de la tarta hecha por la ausente Mimi Tachikawa.

—Tai, Matt, ¿se pueden calmar?, están fallándole a Iori.

Los aludidos voltearon a ver al superior.

—¡Iori es lo de menos!, Tai no va a decirme cómo criar a mi hija ni cómo corregir a mi sobrino —se defendió Yamato.

—Y Matt no tiene derecho a poner en duda mis métodos pedagógicos.

—¿Cuáles métodos, Tai?, ¡Kari te cuida a Taiki!

—¡Uy, ni que fueras el padre estoico!, es Sora quien se hace cargo de tu niña porque te la pasas en la luna, literalmente…

—¡Déjate de bromas, Taichi!, al menos no subo a mi hija en trampolines peligrosos donde puede descalabrarse.

—¡Ja!, ¡pues al menos mi hijo no decapita muñecas!

—¡Con mi hija no te metas!

Yamato no pudo más, se le echó encima a Tai y le pegó un puñetazo. Una cosa era picarlo con el tema del "padre ausente" y otro era hablar de su princesita, ¡nadie iba a juzgar a su hija por destruir muñecas! ¡Nadie entendía que seguramente Mayumi lo hacía para rebelarse contra los roles de género preestablecidos por el patriarcado!

—¡Pelea, pelea! —Coreó Daisuke y su hijo lo imitó como si fuera un periquito.

—¡Mi príncipe Yamato que no es el papá de Sei está luchando por mí! —se entusiasmó la pequeña Kurumi Ichijouji, juntando sus manitas para imaginar una escena que, en realidad, no estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Jou, detenlos! —Pidió Miyako, tratando de calmar los ánimos de su hija.

—¿Y yo por qué? —Reclamó el médico, retrocediendo.

—Hida-san, ¿quiénes son esas personas que dan tan mal ejemplo a los niños? —Indagaron algunos invitados.

—Debería darles vergüenza…

—No puede ser que un abogado tan respetable como Hida-san tengan amigos así.

—¿Qué clase de invitados son esos, Hida? —Preguntó entonces el jefe del padre de la festejada.

Iori dejó a su hija en el suelo. Se mordió los labios, contrariado, una vena se le transparentó en el cuello cuando Taichi respondió a la agresión de Yamato y los niños gritaron expectantes, con excepción del hijo de Kido, quien se puso a llorar.

—¡BAAAASSSSSSTAAAA! —gritó el anfitrión cuando las palabras le reventaron la boca.

Y su exclamación hizo eco en un lugar parecido al cielo, los globos de helio que sujetaba un malabarista salieron volando, Miyako tragó saliva y abrazó a su hija; Ken dejó de escribir el código de crianza para sus hijos unos segundos; Koushiro bajó la cámara del celular; Jou le cubrió la boca a su pequeño llorón; Daisuke dejó de lanzar porras y los niños, incluida la festejada, se escondieron debajo de las mesas por el susto.

No todos los días le fallaban a Iori.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¿Sobrevivirá nuestro Yamato Ishida y su amigo Taichi a la furia de Iori Hida? ¿Ha sido el fin de la aclamada fiesta de la pequeña Yuri?, ¿Los códigos de comportamiento de Ken ayudarán a que se porte bien su hija busca novios? ¿El hijo de Takeru y compañía ya no causarán estragos en la fiesta?, ¿Quién cría mejor a los hijos, Yamato o Taichi?, ¿quién habría ganado la pelea?, ¿le habrá ido bien a Sora en su desfile?, ¿es normal cocinar una tarta y mandarla desde Nueva York?, ¿el payaso se parecía a Piedmon?, ¿Por qué la pequeña Mayumi Ishida destroza las muñecas? ¿Todavía tendrá neuronas el hijo de Tai?... Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo episodio.

Este fic es absurdo, de comedia absurda, con bebés y adultos absurdos. Adoro hacer sufrir a Yamato por culpa de niños, así lo hice desde hace años, cuando publiqué un fic llamado "Al borde de un ataque"… este fic es parecido, trata de Yamato en su rol de padre y tío mientras, todo a su alrededor, se derrumba por estupideces.

No sé si dé risa, pero disfruté escribir esta primera parte. Haré lo posible para que sólo sean tres o cuatro capis. La trama principal todavía no se revela, pero está relacionada con la pelea de Tai y Matt sobre la crianza de los hijos (y los sobrinos).

Por último, anexo los nombres de los niños y sus respectivos padres:

Mayumi Ishida (2 años): Hija de Sora y Yamato.

Taiki Yagami (2 años): Hijo de Taichi.

Seiyuro Takaishi (4 años): Hijo de Takeru.

Toshiro Yagami (4 años): Hijo de Hikari.

Kyosuke Motomiya (4 años): Hijo de Daisuke.

Kurumi y Zetaro Ichijouji (5 años y 1 año): Hija e hijo de Ken y Miyako.

Yuriko Hida (3 años): Hija de Iori.

Osen Izumi (1 año): Hija de Koushiro.

Doguen Kido (3 años): Hijo de Joe.

Benjamín Tachikawa (1 año y medio): Hijo de Mimi (próximo a salir)

¡Gracias por leer!, espero me dejen algún comentario.


End file.
